Seeking Solace
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: Allen has been taken into the Asia branch, and Lenalee's suffering, so she seeks Lavi to find solace. Slight AllenXLenalee. Slight LaviXLenalee. Oneshot.


******Lego: **Hello everyone! Unfortunately, Tears of a Lotus is _still _being difficult. In the mean time, I decided to pick up the 100 themes challenge in order to motivate myself to write (heavily influenced by the fact that one of my favorite fanfiction authors, Joey Taylor, is doing it). I've decided to post the canon ones I write (no OCs and such) as separate oneshots here on my account to show that I actually am writing. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **The D. Gray-Man franchise belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I own only the story.

_**Seeking Solace**_

Lenalee held herself in the tightest embrace she could manage. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. The tears burned her eyes; they threatened to fall. Their mere existence taunted her. Reminded her why they were there at all.

Allen. Her precious, beloved Allen. He'd been attacked. He was dying. And they'd taken him from her.

Her futile attempts to hold back the wave of tears failed miserably. They streaked down her cheeks.

The green-haired exorcist struggled to her feet and stumbled out of her room and down the hall. She paused at the entranceway to a sitting room. Lavi, the only occupant, sat by one of the large windows opposite her, his single green eye focused on something beyond it.

"Lavi." Even with the simple word, her voice broke.

But it caught the redhead's attention. He turned to meet her gaze. His eyebrow went up as his mouth slowly opened. Lavi jumped to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He moved forward swiftly and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Lenalee clung to him, seeking solace in his beautiful green eye. She desperately wanted to find hope in his gaze, something that would let her know all would be well. That Allen would return to them.

Lavi looked her over, then scooped the female exorcist into his arms. He carried her around to the other side of one of the couches in the room and sat them both down.

"Hush," he whispered, cradling her with a gentleness that seemed so unlike him, yet so _Lavi _at the same time. "Everything's going to be fine. Allen's strong. He'll be alright."

"I abandoned him." The words came out in a rush. "I abandoned him when he needed me most. He said he could handle it, but I left him alone." She buried her face in his chest.

"Lenalee."

She couldn't make herself look up at him, so she soaked his chest with her tears, sobs rattling their way through her body.

"Lenalee, look at me."

She refused with a shake of her head, fists tightly clenched in the jacket of his exorcist uniform.

Lavi repeated her name once more, but this time pushed her back and used a single hand to tilt her head back. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened. Allen wouldn't want you to."

She sobbed, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Allen did what he did because he's _Allen. _He would've done it whether you were there or not." Lavi's expression was serious, far too serious for his normally easy smile.

"But, but he was attacked! I could've stopped the Noah from hurting him!" Her voice rose in pitch and intensity with her hysteria.

Lavi held her with firm but gentle hands. "You don't know that. He might've hurt you too. We don't know how strong he is."

Lenalee knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew. She dissolved into sobs once more, but Lavi allowed her to melt into his chest where she relieved herself of all the pent-up emotion from the past few days. Lavi rubbed a hand across her back for comfort as he held her.

It seemed like hours before Lenalee calmed herself; however, she didn't push away from Lavi's warm—albeit tear-soaked—chest. She closed dark violet eyes and took in a deep breath. A small blush adorned her cheeks. Lenalee very much liked resting in Lavi's arms.

Before long, her mind slipped into the caring hold of sleep, with Lavi's whispered, "Sleep tight, Lenalee," lingering to encourage gentle dreams.


End file.
